


What a nice surprise.

by JuliBalas



Category: Walking Dead
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliBalas/pseuds/JuliBalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just enter the prison. You are adapting to the place and the people in it. As you creates ties to some, you still not satisfied. Still wanted to know more that hot redneck,  who threw the hick with the crossbow. I wonder what will happen when you decide to get his attention?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a nice surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something that engages the reader with the character. Because nothing better than to imagine you and the character you like. Enjoy it! :)

It was night in jail, you were sitting at the table with other survivors, having a nice dinner. While talking to Beth about what you were doing before the end of everything, You could feel someone's eyes on you. 

\- (Name), what is it? You stopped talking.   
\- I'm sorry Beth, I just got myself lost on thoughts. About what we were talking about?   
\- What were you doing, before the whole world ends.   
\- Oh yeah! I worked in (occupation). I hardly had time to enjoy myself. Today I really regret the time lost for just working.   
\- A shame. But the important thing was that you at least got to work on something. And you lived that moment.   
\- Yup! And you, how's your relationship with Zach?   
\- Okay. My only fear is that about loose him. I'm tired of suffering losses.   
\- We are all Beth.   
\- I know.   
\- Well dear. I finished my dinner and I think I'll lie down. The day was intense and go after the supply is always very exhausted.   
\- Go on (Name). Have a good rest!   
\- Thank you Beth. Good night!   
\- Good night (Name).

As you headed towards to your cell, you felt that your body needed a shower and then grabbed a towel at the cell and went to the locker room of the prison. There you took a shower and had again the feeling that you was being watched while showering yourself.  
Already back on the cell and now wearing just a white tank top to cover your breasts and denim shorts, you had the luxury of throwing yourself on bed and finally get some sleep.   
The day dawned and the morning chill made you wake up. You put a gray sweatshirt, socks and shoes and went to the outside of the block C. You realized that would be too early and then went to the watchtower to enjoy the sunrise. When you got there you saw that there was someone inside the tower. Before you open the door and enter to see who it was, you heard some groans. Were the groans of a man. You do not know what to do, at least you knew he was alone, then you looked out the window and saw someone sitting on the floor. You decided to take another look and saw it was Daryl, he was masturbating and was lost in his pleasure. So you felt your cheeks turn red and her pussy get a little wet. You stood there like a post, not knowing what to do. Then you heard your name being pronounced between moans, "(Name)," he was speaking your name while masturbating?

So you decided to wait until he gets on the climax. When you saw that he had arrived in orgasm, decided it was time to make some noises, pretending that someone was going up, so he would have time to put the pants back and you would see his reaction to see you. But for a minute you thought, "Daryl has always been so distant in every way. You knew he did not deal with feelings, or so he once said to Carol. He never knew what love was. Which it confused him . and now you took him, taking him a break, and he was thinking of you. How? Why? ". While you were doing the noises, saw that he quickly returned to the land. And put his pants back.

\- HI! Anybody there?   
\- What are you doing here (Name)?   
\- I woke up early and decided to come up here to see the sunrise. And you what are you doing here at this hour?   
\- I got no sleep. So I came up here to smoke.   
\- Got it. Well .. I'll smoke too. I brought my cigarettes and my lighter. Do you follow me?   
\- Sure, why not !

You then smiled at him as he lit a cigarette and passed the lighter to it. You could feel the faint smell of sex and man over him. That made you horny. However much you try to disguise your red cheeks, he saw and....

\- Are you cold (Name)?   
\- I'm a little cold Daryl.   
\- Can I get a coat for you?   
\- No need. Thank you!   
\- Okay.   
\- So ... Why did you lose your sleep?   
\- Some thoughts. That's it.   
\- Um ... I've been there. It sucks.   
\- It sucks even more when you doesn't know what to do about it. Or do no how do it.  
\- Want some help?   
\- It's ... complicated. 

You knew it was what his thoughts. They were about you. What should you do? You'd not know how he might react. So you decided to play for real, trying to make him more comfortable.

\- What do you most enjoy doing here in prison?   
\- What a dumb question (Name).   
\- Do not be boring Daryl! It's just a question.   
\- Okay woman. I like to be in my corner smoking.   
\- We are two then.   
\- No Shit!   
\- Um.... What do you miss?   
\- I do not know yet. What did you miss (Name)?   
\- Sex! I miss that. Apart from other things and people. But lately my body really miss sex. 

You felt like a bitch, but still not bothered. Daryl was silent for a few minutes, he did not know what to tell you.

\- What's the problem? Sex is natural. All human love and miss. Even more in these times.   
\- I know. That's why I lost my sleep.   
\- Really? And you have someone who makes you feel like want have sex again.   
\- I have. And it is increasingly difficult to avoid.   
\- How so? All the women here are hitting on you.   
\- None of them matter.   
\- And who then? After all they are only having here. And outside, the sea no longer has much fish.   
\- You!   
\- Me? what?   
-Yup! You (Name).   
\- Can I confess something?   
\- No need! I already know. And I knew you were out there. I'm a tracker. Forgot? I can hear from afar. 

And now? What would you do? You stood there, still, with poker face. He had a slight smirk on his face. Daryl then decided to take the first step. He threw the cigarette out, looked at you. It was right next to you, his face almost on yours. Hands slid from your back to your waist. You just gotta put your arms around his neck. Daryl pressed his crotch into yours\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\, making it clear that he had a hard on, ready to fuck you. 

\- Now you understand my lack of sleep (Name)?   
\- Got it ... And I'm dying to solve your problem.   
\- Good girl. 

He then kissed you, an intense kiss, his tongue exploring your mouth. You responded with the same intensity. Your nipples were hard, and Daryl groaned as he felt them rubbing on his chest. You began removing his jacket and then his blouse, until he interrupted you. 

\- I think we better get in the tower cab, before we get naked. 

With a move he put you in the cab of the tower. There he took off your sweatshirt, then the white top of you.

\- You walk down the prison without bra just to make me horny right. I had also noticed this. 

His voice was sexy, his scent was delicious. You felt his hands slide down your pussy. 

You went limp, I could only feel his fingers in her pussy. He kissed you more and more intense. You tried to take your pants off him, you wanted to be fucked by him. As he had nothing, Daryl pulled her shorts and panties and leave you naked. 

\- You are beautiful! What a nice pair of tits! 

Daryl leaned against the wall and kissed your breasts while his dick was right at the entrance of your pussy. Your nipples were being devoured, and that made you increasingly wet. When he went to kiss your mouth, Daryl took and filled you with his dick on your pussy. That was amazing. The sex, he, his scent, his hands exploring your body. It was all perfect. You moaned, he moaned between kisses. The bodies of you were sweating, the place smelled of sex.   
You spoke his name repeatedly between moans - Yes! My dick makes you feel good huh! - The shy Daryl, now was more naughty than ever. As your's orgasm was coming, both grabbed each other again. The bodies now were releasing orgasm. The groan of you two was loud, healthy, intense, pervert.   
Daryl lay you on the floor beside him. Gave another kiss on your lips and then smiled. 

\- I think I'll get some sleep tonight.   
\- Glad I could help you.   
\- Yup! But I want you to sleep with me always.   
\- Only sleep?   
\- Sleeping and be mine forever (Name)!   
\- I'd love it Daryl!   
\- I'm crazy for you (Name)!   
\- And I'm crazy for you Daryl!   
\- I love you (Name)!   
\- I love you too!


End file.
